Hogar
by SilverSnakeHeart
Summary: SPOILER S3 Voltron. Allura llegó a pensar que jamás volvería a ver a Shiro. Por suerte, se equivocaba.


**¡Buenas a todos! Aquí vuelvo con un Shallura que escribí hace tan solo un par de horitas (?) y que espero que os guste. Ya sabéis que podéis hacerme cualquier petición, que mi buzoncito está siempre abierto para vosotros. ¡Disfrutad!**

 **Como siempre, los derechos de Voltron no son míos, sino de Netflix, Dreamworks o iokcquiénmás.**

* * *

Los días sin él se habían hecho terriblemente largos. Sin embargo, en ningún momento se había dado el lujo de detenerse a pensar en su ausencia, pese a que a su mente acudían diversos pensamientos, como lo sola que se sentía pilotando el castillo sin su presencia. Debía seguir cumpliendo con sus obligaciones, alentando al equipo y asegurándose de que todos podían continuar con su misión. Si aún así los días se le hacían eternos, mejor no hablar de las noches. Cuando todo acababa y al fin podía ir a descansar, era el momento en el que todas las dudas y miedos saltaban sobre ella para envenenarla y consumirla.

Intentaba refugiarse entre las mantas, tratando de que éstas fueran su escudo, pero eso sólo conseguía empeorarlo todo. El olor de Shiro aún estaba impregnado en las sábanas, o al menos eso le parecía a Allura; y no sólo eso, sino que la cama le parecía terriblemente enorme sin él a su lado. "¿Seguirá vivo?" Esa era la primera pregunta que acudía a su mente en cuanto se refugiaba en la cama. Esa era la pregunta que abría el camino en su mente a otras muchas preguntas y pensamientos; la mayoría, desesperanzadores. Y finalmente, tras todo eso, siempre acababa dormida con su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Por ello, cuando Keith gritó por la radio de Black "lo he encontrado" su corazón se debatió entre dar un vuelco y detenerse. No tardó ni un segundo en ponerse en pie y dirigir la nave hacia las coordenadas indicadas comprobando que, efectivamente, se trataba de él. Shiro había vuelto a casa.

Al principio, mantuvo las distancias. Dejó que fuese Keith quien le tuviera controlado hasta despertar y quien hiciera de intermediario, puesto que no sabía en qué situación se encontraba y no quería arriesgarse a que algo ocurriera si iban todos a visitarle a la vez. Pero por suerte, no tardó demasiado en salir por propia decisión.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro al verle allí. Le había extrañado tantísimo... Solo quería correr hacia él y saltar entre sus brazos, pero se conformó con dedicarle una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida, la cual fue correspondida por el hombre.

La hora de descansar llegó y la princesa volvió a su habitación, sintiendo que parte del peso que había sentido sobre sus hombros durante ese tiempo se había rebajado considerablemente. Esa noche parecía que al fin podría descansar en condiciones. Lo que no esperaba, era encontrar al protagonista de sus pensamientos esperándola ante la puerta de su habitación.

–¿Shiro?

El primer pensamiento de la alteana fue que el terrícola tenía algún tipo de problema que no había sido capaz de exteriorizar antes. Sin embargo no fue así, ya que al llamar su atención se encontró con una sonrisa que consiguió hacer que el tiempo a su alrededor se detuviera puesto que, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya se encontraba entre sus brazos. Aquellos fuertes y cálidos brazos que tanto había extrañado. No dudó un instante en corresponder ese gesto y estuvieron así hasta que un sollozo escapó de los labios de Allura, lo que alarmó a Shiro. Se separó de ella y observó su rostro, advirtiendo que sus ojos trataban de contener varias lágrimas. Llevó las manos a su rostro y mientras lo acariciaba, se inclinó para besar los párpados ajenos, acabando así con cualquier rastro de lágrimas.

–Vamos dentro. –Susurró, con una voz tan cálida que fue capaz de encoger el corazón de la princesa.

Pasaron al interior de la habitación, y sin dudarlo, Shiro tomó a la mujer entre sus brazos, alzándola en volandas para llevarla así hasta la cama y después, muy lentamente, dejarla sobre la cama como si si estuviese hecha del material más delicado de todo el Sistema Solar. El hombre quiso apartarse para tumbarse a su lado, pero ella no lo permitió. Pasó los brazos por su cuello y le obligó a inclinarse hacia ella para, finalmente, acabar tumbado sobre su cuerpo en un abrazo que duró un largo rato, aunque menos de lo que ambos deseaban.

Sabían que si querían descansar, aunque fuese solo un poco, no podían quedarse de esa manera; por no decir que la alteana aún vestía su traje, lo que no era precisamente cómodo. La dejó ir para que pudiera cambiarse y mientras tanto él apartó las sábanas para poder taparse con ellas en cuanto ella terminase. Aprovechó también para quitarse la camiseta y las botas y dejarlas apartadas en un lado para estar más cómodo y después se giró para observar a la mujer que amaba. Estaba de espaldas a él, mostrándole esa piel tan suave que tanto le gustaba acariciar y besar, aunque no dudó mucho observándola puesto que tras unos segundos, la tela de su pijama tapó gran parte de su cuerpo, dejando expuestos apenas sus brazos y sus piernas. Cuando se giró, no pareció sorprendida por tener la mirada masculina sobre ella, pero a él sí que le sorprendió que lo que ella estaba utilizando como pijama, era una de sus camisetas, probablemente alguna de las que se habría dejado alguna mañana al salir corriendo por alguna emergencia.

No tardó demasiado en tenerla ante él de nuevo, esbozando aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba en sus finos labios. Llevó sus manos a las piernas femeninas y las acarició, atrayéndola aún más hacia él. Por su parte, ella optó por sentarse sobre las piernas ajenas y llevó las manos a sus hombros desnudos, acariciándolos tan suavemente que conseguía erizar la piel ajena.

Shiro bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y Allura aprovechó ese momento para unir sus frentes y que la mirase a ella justo antes de hacer que sus labios al fin se unieran. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez y en aquél beso se demostraron lo mucho que se habían añorado. Lo que había iniciado como una inocente y suave unión de labios había evolucionado a una danza desesperada y apasionada por ver quién conseguía el control, con el que se acabó haciendo la princesa ante un no muy disgustado paladín. Después de todo, ¿qué era aquello comparado a la felicidad que sentía al tener a Allura entre sus brazos, besándole y transmitiéndole con ello lo mucho que le había extrañado?

Nada, no era nada.

–¿Te quedarás aquí esta noche?

–Esta y todas las que me permitas.

Ambos sonrieron e incluso Allura se dio el lujo de soltar una pequeña y desenfadada risilla. Se tumbaron y se acomodaron en la cama mientras Shiro se aseguraba de arroparlos cuidadosamente a los dos y una vez su labor hecha, la mujer lo recibió entre sus brazos y dejó que se acomodara sobre ella mientras le rodeaba y acariciaba con éstos.

Y, por fin, al estar en la calidez, la protección y el confort de los brazos de su amada, Shiro sintió que estaba de nuevo en casa.


End file.
